Frustrated
by VeronicaSummers
Summary: This is a re-imagining of the "hair twirling" scene in the season 2, episode 1 "We Don't Need Another Hero." One-shot. Jane's POV. PWP. I have no shame.


I do not own these characters. No disrespect to TNT, Janet Tamaro, or Tess Gerritsen. They own these characters; I'm just here to have some fun with them. No infringement intended; no profit will be made.

_A/N: This is a reimagining of the "hair twirling" scene in the season 2, episode 1 "We Don't Need Another Hero." Total one-shot. Jane's POV. PWP. I have no shame._

_This is for all of those out there who want Dr. Maura Isles to ravage them as desperately as I do._

…..

**Frustrated**

"That's a sign of sexual frustration," my best friend says in an annoying sing-songy voice. I suddenly become aware of my index finger in my hair, twirling nervously. _I never twirl my hair…_ Pulling my hand away from my curls, I shift my weight from one foot to the other.

"Ugh. Shut up, Maura."

"Oo, irritability. If had never met you before, I'd say that could be another sign. But surely that's just your pleasant and lovable personality shining through," Maura teases. I see a glint in her eye as she smiles at me and I notice, for the umpteenth time, just how beautiful she is. _Come on, who looks good under these fluorescent lights? _Her skin almost seems to glow and her silky blonde hair shines under the awful light. Her hazel eyes sparkle as she turns to face me. Maura Isles is, without a doubt, the most radiant creature on the entire planet.

I realize that she is slowly walking toward me. She mutters something I don't quite hear.

"What?"

"I said, I can fix that for you, you know…"

"Fix what?" I ask stupidly.

Maura silently closes the space between us. I freeze, feeling her body radiate heat against my own. She reaches up and grabs my hand, which was once again unconsciously twirling a strand of my hair. She pulls my arm down to my side, squeezing my hand with hers. Her hand feels warm, but her breath feels warmer as she whispers in my ear.

"Let me ease your frustration."

I say nothing. I can't bring myself to speak. I can't even fathom what she's trying to say right now. _What? When did our relationship become sexual? Did I miss a memo or something? What. Is. Going. On._

Maura's mouth latches onto the skin just beneath my ear. I am surprised by the noise that escapes me. My eyes close as her lips and tongue move gently on my neck. "Maur—" is the first clear word I form. She pulls away, placing one hand on either side of my throat, and looking into my eyes. I feel my brow furrow in confusion. _I must look like an idiot_.

Maura presses her lips against mine, inhaling deeply. I raise both my arms, laying my hands to rest on her hips. I kiss her back. Deeply. Passionately. Heat swells inside me as I move a hand up Maura's flat stomach. I desperately want to feel the flesh beneath her blouse.

As if she could read my mind, Maura shrugs her lab coat off her shoulders. She pulls away from me and wraps her hand over my belt buckle, her fingers dipping slightly into my pants. She bites her bottom lip, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she looks up at me. An odd sort of devious innocence flares in her eyes. Her head shifts slightly, asking the question. I grab her face and kiss her, answering that question.

I release Maura. She smiles.

"Sit down," she says, pointing to the nearby autopsy table. I don't move. She takes a step toward me, and another. Her hands come in contact with my hips. She pushes me back until I am pressed against the table. I shift, gliding onto it. I open my legs and Maura steps between them. I can't help but think how perfectly she fits there. Pressing herself up slightly on her toes, Maura kisses me. Her tongue connects with mine as her hands glide beneath my t-shirt. My stomach muscles quiver at her touch. She tugs at the bottom of my shirt. Pulling away, she begins to lift it up. I raise my arms, allowing her to do so. She tosses my shirt aside, kissing the base of my neck. Licking my chest, she yanks the bottom of my sports bra and takes my nipple into her mouth. I throw my head back with a soft moan.

Maura tweaks my other nipple with her thumb and forefinger. The autopsy table feels cold on my palms in wonderful juxtaposition with the heat at my center. _Is there anything better than this?_

Maura kisses me again, undoing my belt buckle. She pulls it out of the loops and drops it on the floor. She looks down at her hands, undoing the button on my pants. I take the moment to remove my sports bra and toss it aside.

I lift myself up, allowing Maura to pull my pants off. "Lay back," she commands. I normally don't do well with orders, but I allow my friend to have her way. I let go and give myself to her. She tugs my hips down on the table, my legs dangling off the edge, and tears my panties off, tossing them aside. A noise I cannot quite distinguish escapes her mouth as she walks to the side of the table, leaning down to kiss me again. I tangle my fingers into her hair as she glides a dexterous hand down my abdomen. With one finger, she puts pressure onto my clit, circling her finger slowly. Unconsciously, my hips rise to meet her touch and I fear that I won't last much longer.

"Maura," I groan as her lips pull away from mine. She is moving again, to the end of the table. I watch her bend down and lick up my slit before wrapping her lips around the delicate bud, giving a gentle suck. I moan again, this time much more loudly. Maura smiles as she kneels, wrapping her arms around my thighs. My eyes shut tightly and my back arches as she presses her tongue into me. Threading my fingers into her hair, I give her head a gentle shove, pulling her closer to me. The soft 'mmm' that I hear coming from Maura as she devours me causes me to whimper. My left foot flails slightly as she begins rapidly flicking her tongue against my clit. Her breath is delightfully cold against my hot center. She pushes two long fingers into me, pumping in rhythm with the strokes of her tongue.

I feel myself coming undone. "Maura, I'm gunna come," I manage. At that, she increases the speed of her fingers, moving gracefully around the table to come kiss me again. I groan at the taste of myself on her. I lick the wetness off her lips, eliciting a sound of approval, as she curls her fingers deep inside me. And with that, I'm gone. "Maura," I say, as my body convulses on the table. My eyes are shut tightly as she slowly continues the movement of her fingers, gently easing me down. Moving swiftly around to the table's end again, she slowly pulls her fingers from me, licking up the evidence of what she's just caused.

When I've finally caught my breath, I open my eyes and sit up. I stare into the eyes of my best friend, standing in front of me, arms folded across her chest.

"Better?" she asks.

"Much," I respond. "Thank you," I add.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Jane," she says, moving closer to kiss me. "But, if you ever feel so inclined…" she begins twirling her hair, mocking me ever so lightly. "Lately, I've also been feeling a little…frustrated…"

Wrapping my arms around her shoulder, I pull her to me. Kissing her for, what I now know, will hardly be the last time.

…..

_A/N: This is my first pure smut scene between these two. I would love to know what you think! Reviews are fabulous! And, yes, for those who are wondering… I am working diligently on chapter 5 of "Like Kissing Your Best Friend." I promise it will be up soon. But this? I really needed to get out there…_


End file.
